


Lucky Ones

by Merfilly



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Double Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie notes something about KITT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragovianKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragovianKnight/gifts).



He was capable of great patience despite the fact he thought at rates far beyond human capacity. He had learned to divide his awareness into two relativities. One existed on his processor clock speed; the other existed at Michael's awareness level.

Bonnie was the one who noticed it, sitting in the passenger seat as she finished installing new devices in the glove box designed to help Michael in a pinch. "You really humor him, don't you?"

KITT hesitated, processing the implications of her words, before responding. "It is best that he think for us, and so I must be willing to work at his level."

"Is that what it is about?" Bonnie asked him.

The sentient, self-aware car saw what she wanted to know, and let himself answer, trusting her. "Is it not what friends should do for one another?"

Bonnie smiled, running a hand over the dash in a gentle pat. "Yes, KITT." She moved to get out of the car, after KITT obligingly popped the door for her. She stood there, shielded between his door and body, and thought a moment. "KITT, Michael is very lucky to have you as a friend."

"No, Bonnie. I'm the lucky one."


End file.
